Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a magnetic electronic device, more particularly to a magnetic electronic device having one or more magnetic sensors.
Related Art
The development of technology allows people to use a variety of mobile electronic devices to do a variety of works. As an example, these mobile electronic devices include notebook computers, smart phones or tablet computers. A notebook computer includes a display for displaying interesting contents to a viewer, and a host for receiving and processing this viewer's command. A notebook computer may further include a pivot or hinge, through which the display can be connected to the host and pivotable relative to the host.
A notebook computer may further include a detection module to detect the switching-on-and-off of the display for power saving. When the display is covered, the host may automatically turn off the screen of the display according to the signal issued by the detection module for power saving. Specifically, an implementation of the detection module is carried out by a magnetic member and a magnetic sensing member. The magnetic sensing member detects the variations in magnetic force according to the variations in distance between itself and the magnetic member to learn of whether the display is covered or not. However, such a pivot is typically made of metal, has permeability, and is easily magnetized. If the magnetic sensing member is too close to the pivot, the pivot will affect the relative position of the magnetic sensing member and the magnetic member for detection, and this affect may cause the display to be unintentionally turned off or on. If the magnetic sensing member is farther from the pivot, a stronger magnetic force will be required by the magnetic sensing member to sense the magnetic field caused by the magnetic member. As a result, a higher cost is required to design notebook computers.